Acceptance
by MissPoe
Summary: Kelly asks the adults her her life for some advice on how to ask Annabelle out on a date. The reactions are as follows.


I have never been one to look for romantic advice from other people. Especially adults who weren't already married or making claims that they had found their soul mate. I always thought that they didn't have enough sound advice to give anyways, otherwise they would be married. Right?

The first person I asked was Miss Maupassant.

The woman was a wonder of the world and could get in and out of any situation she chooses. Made sense that I would ask her first about how to get into a situation wouldn't it?

Despite the fact that I had become rather uncomfortable with the details and constant touching of my hands, I thought it went pretty well. Miss Maupassant had directed me with a plan of attack so what could possibly go wrong, right?

Wrong.

Oh so wrong.

I had walked up to Annabelle as planned with Miss Maupassant, as she walked out of her English class with Chelsea in tow. After telling the Posh Totty to walk away and sending the other onlookers to follow the rather tall blonde, I felt that I had a chance.

A good chance. One to actually have a decent conversation with the brunette beauty. A chance to talk to her about something that didn't involve the heist or a student or her aunt.

The words practically died on my lips and I turned to look at her.

This was not the plan.

The plan I made clearly did not take into account that I had to deal with Annabelle's reaction to me sending her one really good friend away. As she spoke I could see the chance of us actually having a decent conversation literally fly down the hall after her.

If Polly hadn't been around with Lucy to give me the classic 'I can't believe I just witnessed that' expression then I probably would have stood in Annabelle's wake for a lot longer. Had I really just sent away Chelsea, the girl who had proclaimed earlier in the month that Annabelle was her best friend? Had I really screwed things up that badly?

Clearly I did not have the right approach.

The second person I asked was Miss Dickinson.

Personally I didn't think I had a choice as she gestured me to walk into her classroom after having witnessed the disaster for herself. But I think I got more out of her than I did with Miss Maupassant. Not that our other teacher had not given me good advice, but Miss Dickinson seemed more like Annabelle so that had to mean something right?

I would like to say wrong but she actually gave me a good head start in all of this.

After my little display of horror in the hallway and the heartfelt chat with the enthusiastic English teacher I was once again on my way.

As I went around looking for the brunette once more, I was stopped by Peaches and Chloe as they exited their powder room. A few moments of sheer toucher and promising to take a selfie with Annabelle once the plan actually worked I was allowed to move past them.

Standing in the open doorway was not exactly how I planned to apologise to both Annabelle and Chelsea but that's what happened. And Miss Dickinson's advice actually worked as both girls accepted my apology. However considering that I did not want to talk to the English teacher about romantic doings, I had not asked her what to do next.

So that's how I came about asking Matron and Miss Cleaver for advice after I walked into the teachers' lounge. I had been keen to wash my thoughts away with a pool game when Matron had asked me what was on my mind.

Miss Cleaver seemed pretty set in her thinking that I could pull off the whole charming scenario.

Clearly not in a perfect state on mind when asking I was basically told to hurt Annabelle then offer some form of prince charming comfort. Despite my better judgement I had given it some thought as I walked towards the front of the school. But then I realised that we didn't have hockey practice or a game for another few days. And unfortunately I didn't really want to wait that long.

Beverly was the next adult that I walked into and thought I might as well try my luck.

Surprisingly the girl had some good advice, even if some of it didn't exactly string together rather well. I couldn't blame her though, it was only Monday.

So using the receptionist's advice later that day, I came to sit next to the brunette in a lunch room and offered her some tea as a means of apology. After insisting that it was all over and done with, I was glad that Annabelle had still accepted my futile attempt at making her, her favourite tea.

The mind-blowing smile made me thank Beverly in the back on my mind, and I gave the blonde extra points as it allowed me to actually have the conversation that I had constructed with Miss Maupassant earlier in the morning.

Thankfully this time the conversation went right.

So this is where it all wound up. Me asking a very shocked and awkward Bursar for a favour.

I could have gone to Flash or even the art teacher and ask to borrow their cars, but his seemed to suit the situation much better. His car wasn't driven by male ego; it wasn't overly feminine with perfume inside that made me want to puke and thankfully he hadn't asked why I needed it.

The man had always been nice and proper in that regards, and he never let me down when I had asked for it the year before to run an errand for the pervious head girl.

A few hours later and I was walking into a mind field as the Chavs and Emo's verbally fought across the room. The first years taking bets in the background, trying to gauge who will come out less bloody. The money was either mostly around Bianca throwing her shoe at Zoe's head or at Taylor pulling out a chunk of Andrea's hair. It was hard to tell on top of all the noise.

After a beat or two, the room fell into complete silence as they notice my presence.

Gone was the constant uniform I usually strutted around in. Now there was only classic make-up and a deep purple dress that I had in my closet for months but never actually wore.

After literally having to ask where Annabelle was when everyone refused to talk, I was slightly taken aback when Taylor informed me that Chelsea, Tara, Tania and Celia had taken Annabelle into another room to get changed.

As I waited patiently, or not as patiently as Taylor put it, I talked amongst the girls on Polly's bed.

I nearly started yelling at them to talk more, before I realised they were all looking towards the door. Such a breathtaking sigh before us all. All dressed up with little make-up and a black dress. I knew I had to thank Chelsea for that one later.

As the brunette beauty stood slightly in front of her friends, I was able to see the nervous expression on her face.

Acting as boldly as Matron and Miss Cleaver had suggested earlier, I walked away from my peers and grab hold of Annabelle's hand. Whispering to her softly in the ear, words I had used from Miss Dickinson, I was able to ease some of her nerves and fears as everyone continued to watch the display of open affection I displayed towards another person.

That's not to say I never did it. Everyone was well aware that I showed the twins affection on a daily basis. The others not so much, but I could if I really wanted to, they were my friends after all.

Before guiding Annabelle completely out of the room, I looked at the four blonde's with a sense of warmth which they understood before hugging the twins and telling everyone to go to bed and not wait up for us. Not that some of them would listen anyways as they followed a little behind us as we walked down the halls.

I couldn't help but smirk as I looked over at my date for the evening. Her blush sent shivers down my spine and I had to force myself to move forward and out the door instead of directing the brunette beauty towards my bedroom.

I had thought about asking her to spend the night once the actual date part was done. Something I had remembered amongst the bits and pieces of sound advice from Beverly before I went on a cleaning rampage around my bedroom.

As I started the engine, I looked past Annabelle in the passenger's seat to see the entire school looking at us through the windows.

Faculty and students alike seemed to be enjoying this moment as much as I was, maybe they knew Annabelle would say yes to the date. I had been dropping hints about asking her since the heist but that was weeks ago I had only just made a move. Mostly because I knew that the longer I took the more I could perfect the actual wording, hence the earlier conversations with the adults. Although Lucy did mumble something about placing bets on when I would make a move, so my thoughts got side tracked before my attention was brought to the twins jumping out the door.

Tara and Tania were front and centre at the entrance of our school with rather large smiles on their faces. I was terribly glad they were exited and easy going with the idea of me dating the brunette beauty. And of course I was ecstatic that they loved her just as much as I did.

Behind them stood Chelsea and Celia between Mrs Fritton. Clearly the three of them were happy with the idea of this date, but the twins still seemed like they were they happiest.

In the window to their left were the Matron, Miss Cleaver, Bursar and Beverly all with drinks in hand gesturing as a toast.

The next window showing a beaming Miss Maupassant and Miss Dickinson who looked to be embracing. I made a mental note to store that information away for future use, not that I thought that Miss Dickinson would actually allow me to get away with anything anyways.

Polly, Lucy, Daisy and Tabitha stood in a window further down the line. I had to laugh as I read an A4 piece I paper with dark blank ink writing saying "I won the bet" that was proudly placed in Polly's hands. I smiled even wider as I saw Lucy roll her eyes after reading the same A$ paper I had.

The next window made me nearly cry as I watched Peaches, Chloe, Flash, Saffy and Bella twirl themselves around as if to show me what needed to be done on the date at some point. I briefly wondered how they knew that dancing was part of tonight's events before I gazed at the next window.

Taylor, Bianca, Andrea and Zoe all huddled together, pushing each other slightly to get a better view of our car. I choked back a laugh as I realised that Bianca was attempting to draw hearts on the window after breathing on it, before being shoved by Zoe.

These were my friends.

No scratch that. These people were our family and they all stood with mixtures of happy smiles, proud faces and knowing grins as they waited for our return. All individually wanting to see how the nights will end and what tomorrow will bring

I was taken away from my thoughts as I heard Annabelle chuckle at the sight and it allowed me to further relax before I tore down the gravel road and towards our destination.

A/N: Should I leave as a stand-alone or add another chapter?


End file.
